Adiós mi querido pasado
by HojaDePapel
Summary: Akane tiene una decisión que tomar; seguir creyendo que Ranma llegara por ella, o aceptar que Kirin es su nuevo futuro. Pero las circunstancias y los echos le ponen demasiado difícil las cosas.
1. Una decisión nunca es fácil

Adiós mi querido pasado.

Capitulo 1; Una decisión nunca es fácil.

Disclaimer; Los persojes así como los lugares son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takashi. La historia es propiedad mía.

Akane aun seguía despierta en la habitación que le habían dado.

Las palabras que Kirin le habia dicho hacia un par de horas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño, retumbando en su cabeza 'El volvera por Kirin, pero no por Akane'. Esas ocho palabras la habían echo entrar en conflicto consigo misma.

Sabia que Ranma buscaría a Kirin para pelear y vencerle. Eso estaba mas claro que el agua. Lo que no estaba claro era si Ranma también le buscaría para recuperarla.

Los sentimientos que Ranma pudiera tener hacía ella no le terminaban de quedar claros. Siempre la atacaba, y como no, ella tenia que defenderse.

Además de todo eso estaban Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, y otras mas que no dejaban de acosar a Ranma, pero eso no era lo que realmente la ponía celosa, era el echo de que Ranma no parecía cooperar mucho con la causa de dejarles bien claro que su prometida era ella.

Y ahora, con las palabras de Kirin todo había quedado un poco mas claro.

Ranma peleaba para ganar. No le interesaban mucho las chicas, por eso no le tomaba gran importancia a las que se habían autodenominado como prometidas. Claro que eso no le importaría mucho si Ranma fuera tan considerado con ella como con el resto de las mujeres.

Parecía que Ranma la veía mas como a una hermana menor, que aun seguía siendo una mocosa a la que se debía de cuidar y poner en su lugar para que fuera por el buen camino.

Estaba segura que no la veía como a Shampoo; una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. O como a Ukyo; una hermosa mujer que, además era su gran amiga. A Kodachi realmente no la llegaba a considerar como un peligro para su relación, solo se convertía en un peligro para su integridad física. Estaba segura de que a la chica le faltaba mas de un tornillo.

Y ahora estaba Kirin, haciendo que sus sentimientos hacia Ranma se volvieran confusos.

Siempre supo que se casaría con Ranma, o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar. Le quería, claro que lo hacía. Pero aquella extraña rivalidad que tenían hacia que parte de ella le odiara y deseara golpear su cabeza contra alguna enorme roca.

Y Kirin, estaba convencida de que aquel hombre le quería, sabia que no la amaba como el decía, .levaban un par de días de conocerse y ni si quiera habían tenido una verdadera convivencia mas haya de el desayuno, comida, y cena.

Y si ella lograba corresponder sus sentimientos, no estaba muy segura de querer toda la vida encurtidos. Bien podían hacer para ella otra comida, pero estaba segura de que al Señor Kirin no le parecería que su esposa no cumpliera las normas de Nekonron.

En la habitación de Krin no pasaba algo muy diferente.

No había podido dormir. Y no era debido al dolor de estomago que provoco la comida de Akane. Ni el echo de haber caído al mar y tragar grandes cantidades de agua salada.

No. Su insomnio se producía por culpa de Akane y ese tal Ranma.

Le había dolido demasiado la actitud que Akane había tomado cuando trato de besarla. Había sentido el miedo en el cuerpo de la chica. La sintió temblar por la impotencia que le producía no poder defenderse de cualquier cosa que el le pudiera hacer.

Pero lo que mas le había dolido era el echo de que Akane pusiera todas sus esperanzas en aquel hombre al que ya una vez había vencido.

Sabia que ella quería a su prometido. Todo en ella lo gritaba, y el no podía soportarlo.

Ella se había vuelto su prometida y futura esposa en el momento en el que la mitad del royo cayo en sus manos. Era el destino el que la había elegido para ser su futura esposa. La futura gobernante de Nekonro. Y aun mas importante, en la futura madre de su hijo.

Casi podía imaginarlo. Un pequeño niño de grandes ojos como los de su madre, el cabello de su padre, corriendo por todo el palacio, jugando y alegrándoles la vida a todos en el palacio. Akane y el le amarían, y juntos serian una familia feliz.

Todo eso sucedería, así se encargaría el de que fuera. Nadie le quitaría ese bello futuro que ya podía vislumbrar.

Ni Ranma, ni ningún otro ser en la tierra le arrebataría aquello que por derecho era suyo.

Aun así había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, por lo que se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto, caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Lo que vio después de unos minutos de caminar le sorprendió bastante. Akane se encontraba recargada en las escasas ventanas que tenia la nave. Podía ver como gruesas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas, para luego caer al vacío y chocar contra el frío piso.

Quiso ir para ofrecerle algo de compañía, pero no pudo. Tendría que ser Akane el que lo buscara, así lo habían acordado.

Akane tendría que ir por voluntad propia. El no la forzaría. No la obligaría a quererle.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a Nekonron, donde se realizaría la ceremonia que los uniría para siempre. En donde un camino iba a ser trazado, y otro se iba a abandonar.

Kirin bajo con toda la certeza de que Akane seria suya. Y Akane bajo totalmente insegura de cual era la decisión que debía de tomar.

Nota; Este Fic constara únicamente de seis capítulos, no creo alargarla mas de eso. Los demás capítulos serán lo mas largos que me sea posible escribir para que así los capítulos sean menos.

Cualquier duda, o comentario no duden en decirme ;)

Y a todas aquellas personas que gustan de Harry Potter, mas especifico de la pareja Draco y Hermione lean mi otra historia y dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias!


	2. Los mismos ojos, el mismo sentimiento

Adiós mi querido pasado.

Lunes, 4 de junio de 2012

Capitulo dos; Los mismos ojos, el mismo sentimiento.

Kirin la había dejado en una habitación para que pudiera estar a solas unos momentos antes de prepararse para la ceremonia.

-Señorita Akane .- una mujer delgada, y cabello canoso entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Akane no pudo evitar compararla con la madre del Doctor Tofu, aunque claro estaba que la madre del Doctor era mucho mas bajita que la señora que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-Adelante- dijo, dándose cuenta de que la señora estaba esperando su permiso para adentrarse por completo en la habitación-. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Las personas de Nekonron le resultaban tan extrañas que no sabia si era apropiado o no preguntarle aquello.

-El amo Kirin me pidió que viniera a ayudarte .- la mujer se acerco a ella para examinarla, incomodando a Akane llamo Bing Qing. He estado sirviendo a la familia del amo Kirin desde que tengo memoria.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, invitándola a que prosiguiera con su relato.

-Te daremos un baño primero .- Bing Qing abrió una puerta, mostrándole un pequeño baño muy bien decorado-. Vamos, entra mi querida niña.

Entro a la tina redonda sin muchas ganas. Quería postergar la ceremonia lo mas que pudiera.

-¿Usted conoció a los padres de Kirin? - se aventuro a preguntar, viendo como los ojos de la mujer se nublaban por la melancolía.

-Yo serví a la familia Shiozawa, como ya te lo había mencionado .-Bing Qing se había sentado en un pequeño banco para baño -. Así que sí, yo conocí y serví a los padres del amo Kirin. Su padre era el amo Guang, un hombre muy apuesto y noble. Era muy hábil en el combate. Kirin es una replica exacta del amo Guang, solo existe una diferencia.

-¿Una diferencia? - susurro, abrazando sus piernas -. ¿Y su madre?, ¿cómo era ella?

Bing Qing sonrío antes de contestarle .-La diferencia era su madre. Su nombre era Kumiko. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, Kirin saco sus ojos color avellana. Era una mujer noble y gentil. Nunca miraba a nadie por enzima del hombro, y siempre tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella era la alegría del palacio, igual que el amo Kirin cuando niño. Claro que eso quedo en el pasado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Akane salio de la tina cubierta con una toalla.

-Ponte esto .- le tendió un albornoz de ceda azul cielo-. Primero te peinare.

Ambas caminaron hasta quedar frente a un viejo pero elegante tocador de madera. Akane se sentó en la silla que Bing Qing le ofrecía para que esta pudiera peinarla.

-¿Por qué dice que todo eso quedo en el pasado? - le pregunto, ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

-Cuando la ama Kumiko dio a luz al amo Kirin su corazón se causa del esfuerzo .- sus ojos volvieron a ponerse melancólicos -. Y a las pocas semanas murió. El amo Guang quedo devastado, pero salio adelante para poder cuidar de su hijo. Por desgracia el murió cuando el amo Kirin tenia seis años. Desde entonces el amo se encargo del palacio y de todo Nekonron.

-Pero…

-Comprenderá que el no solo perdió a sus padres .- le interrumpió, dejando de peinarla-. El perdió su infancia. Tubo que convertirse en un hombre cuando solo era un niño, para poder hacerse cargo de Nekonron. Y todo eso empeoro cuando le comunicaron que tenia que buscar a la dueña de la mitad del royo para convertirla en su esposa. El amo Kirin no ha tenido una vida fácil. Su vida ha estado vacía y sin ningún propósito mas que el servir a su pueblo y encontrar a la dueña del royo. Tu puedes llenar ese vacío en la vida de mi amo si así lo desearas. Si tan solo así lo quisieras.

Akane ya no dijo nada. Sentía mucha pena por Kirin. Después de todo ella sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido, aunque claro, ella aun conservaba a su padre, y tenia a sus hermanas y a muchas otras personas que la querían.

Cuando Bing Qing termino de peinarla le ayudo a colocarse el vestido que usaría en la ceremonia, y un tocado que iba en conjunto.

-Es el vestido que uso la madre del amo el día de su boda .-le explico, observando lo bien que le quedaba-. Ponte esto, es una tradición que la novia lleve - le entrego un brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente.

-Gracias - le susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

Ya era la hora de la ceremonia y Ranma aun no llegaba.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Bing Qing la detuvo.

-No te empeñes en hacer feliz a las demás personas .-Akane se volteo para poder verla, estaba sonriéndole -. Pon tu felicidad primero, sin importar el resultado.

Se sorprendió bastante ante aquellas palabras.

Ya habían logrado pasar a cinco de los siete dioses artistas marciales de la suerte.

Solo faltaba la torre de aquel hombre pequeño y de orejas grandes, Ebitan era su nombre según recordaban.

La ceremonia estaba a nada de comenzar, y ella aun guardaba la esperanza de que todo aquello se acabara.

Aun no sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Algo dentro de ella le decía que saliera corriendo y no se detuviera, pero sabia que eso era inútil; estaban en una isla y no importaba cuanto corriera, al final la atraparían y la regresarían a la ceremonia. Enfrentarse a Kirin no era una de sus opciones. Ya había logrado golpearle una vez, pero eso no garantizaba que pudiera volver a hacerlo, y mucho menos le daba la esperanza de salir victoriosa. Mientras que otra parte de ella le decía que quedarse era lo correcto.

Al cabo de diez minutos un hombre le informo que era la hora de entrar para la ceremonia.

Cuando entro vio a Kirin con la mirada perdida, melancólica, triste. Y no pudo evitar compararla con la mirada que su padre tenia después de la muerte de su madre.

'_Su vida ha estado vacía y sin ningún propósito mas que el servir a su pueblo y encontrar a la dueña del royo.' _

Las palabras de Bing Qing inundaron su mente.

El propósito que su padre había tenido desde que su madre murió fue ver por ella y sus hermanas, por buscar la felicidad de todas ellas, sin importarle el precio.

Y su propósito había sido el ver sonreír a su padre, y ser la causante de esas sonrisas, cumplir con su deber con el dojo, dejando el deber consigo misma.

_Tu puedes llenar ese vacío en la vida de mi amo si así lo desearas. Si tan solo así lo quisieras._

_Si así lo quisieras._

¿Y si de verdad tenia ganas de llenar ese vacío en la vida de Kirin?

¿Y si el era capas de llenar el hueco en su vida?

Tal vez a alguien le sonara egoísta, pero ella quería a alguien que solo fuera de ella. Que no tuviera a nadie siguiéndolo ni acosándolo. Que su cariño solo fuera para ella, y no estuviera dividido entre un montón de mujeres.

No quería un amor como el que Ranma le daba. Dividido y sin muchas muestras de que existiera ese amor.

Y aun así estaba dudando de todo aquello. Dudando de unir su vida con alguien que podía darle ese amor que ella tanto quería.

Ya estaba a nada de unir su mitad con la de el, cuando escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe, dejando entrar a todos sus amigos. A todos menos a Ranma para su decepción.

Lamento la demora, pero la verdad, es que yo no actualizo mis historias si no veo un notable interés en ellas; la razón de eso es que no me gusta perder mi tiempo en personas o en cosas a las que no se les ve futuro.

En una o dos semanas pondré el final de esta historia, no estoy muy segura a decir verdad pues he estado teniendo bloqueos que me son imposibles de atacar, y como ahora fue un buen día, me inspire y aproveche para escribir.

Gracias a LINAAKANE por su comentario.


End file.
